The following features of heterocyst differentiation in the nitrogen-fixing blue-green alga Nostoc muscorum will be studied: DNA synthesis, modification, and degradation in developing cells; the pattern of protein synthesis in developing cells; protease action in developing cells; membrane reorganization in developing cells; biosynthetic capacities of isolated heterocysts; cotrol of transcription of nif genes in vivo and in vitro.